Behind the facts
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Ron, Hermione e o que não vimos em Relíquias da Morte.
1. Sem volta

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e à WB, se meus fossem não sei se o Lucius sobreviveria. e_e

_**Aviso importante**_**:** Diferente do que fiz em Behind the Evidences, cujos capítulos foram totalmente apoiados no livro, esta fic terá seus capítulos escritos o mais distante possível dos acontecimentos que acompanhamos em RdM. Portanto, espero não estar escrevendo bobagens :P

Linha do tempo utilizada com base na LT disponível no hp-lexicon.

###

_27 de junho de 1997_

Quando viram o trem imponente parar na estação, Jean e Mark Granger estavam ansiosos. Apesar de o semestre já estar no fim, foi com surpresa que receberam a carta de Hermione avisando que voltaria mais cedo. Ela não deu detalhes do motivo, disse que conversaria com eles quando chegasse, mas assim que a viram, o casal tinha certeza de que algo estava errado.

- Filha! – Jean a recebeu com um abraço acolhedor.

- Como vai a minha princesa? – Mark sorriu para ela, tentando animá-la.

- Eu estou bem.

- Pois não parece. – Fiel ao seu temperamento forte e objetivo, Jean não pensou duas vezes antes de interpelar a filha. – O que houve? Por que o ano terminou mais cedo, Hermione?

- É que...

- Hermione? – Harry surgiu do meio da fumaça do trem acompanhado de Ron e do Sr. Weasley.

- Arthur, Harry, que bom revê-los. – Mark cumprimentou o Sr. Weasley e Harry com genuína satisfação.

- Digo o mesmo, Mark! Espero que tudo esteja bem.

- Muito bem, obrigado! Os negócios inclusive vão muito mais do que bem.

- Pai... – Hermione parecia exasperada com o comportamento pomposo do pai, algo estranho para ele que sempre foi muito discreto em relação aos negócios.

- Mark, eu preciso falar com você e com Jean. – Arthur e os pais de Hermione se afastaram do trio. Calmamente, ele contou sobre Dumbledore; sem muitos detalhes, apenas o que era necessário saber. Hermione apenas esperava, quieta, pois já previa qual seria a reação de seus pais quando soubessem das novidades.

- ... exatamente por isso acho que não vamos permitir que ela volte à escola.

- Hogwarts é perfeitamente segura, eu lhe garanto. Infelizmente, a traição partiu de um dos alunos e isso acabou sendo fatal para o professor Dumbledore.

- Arthur, não preciso que você repita que Hogwarts é segura. Eu sei que é, também li _Hogwarts: uma história_. A questão é que eu quero o melhor para Hermione e isso inclui uma educação em um lugar seguro e livre de todos esses perigos.

- Se você a impedir de voltar, vai transformar todos vocês em alvos fáceis para os que mataram o professor Dumbledore.

- Questão fechada, Arthur. Lamento por isso.

~o~

- Hermione?

Ron chamou por ela assim que seu pai se afastou ao lado dos Granger. Harry se despediu dos amigos e foi embora acompanhado de Dedalus Diggle e Olho Tonto. Seria uma longa espera até que ele pudesse deixar a casa dos Dursley.

- Hermione? – Chamou novamente, observando o olhar distante dela.

- Sim? – Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de se virar para ele.

- Em que você está pensando?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Isso mesmo, nada.

- Bom, então é melhor tentar de novo, porque você não me convenceu. Eu te conheço bem e sei que está maquinando alguma coisa. – Ela sorriu.

- Estou pensando em uma maneira de protegê-los. – Hermione olhou para os pais, que prestavam atenção no Sr. Weasley.

- Já tem alguma ideia?

- Duas.

- Se importa em me contar?

- Não, não me importo, mas acho que isso vai ter de esperar. Eles estão voltando.

~o~

- Bom, espero que você reconsidere sua decisão, Mark, garanto que vai ser melhor se Hermione continuar em Hogwarts.

- Se eu mudar de ideia, você será o primeiro a saber, Arthur!

- Obrigado pela consideração.

- Temos que ir. Foi bom revê-lo. Ron!

- Sr. Granger! – Mark e Ron apertaram as mãos e o pai de Hermione pegou o malão e seguiu para a saída da estação.

- Até a próxima meu rapaz!

- Tchau Hermione. – Ron, segurou a mão dela e a apertou de leve. – Vou te escrever, tudo bem?

- Claro! – Ela enrubesceu e soltou a mão dele. – Tchau!

~o~

Ron viu Hermione se afastar com os pais. Um aperto no peito consumindo sua tranquilidade, que já não era muito grande.

- O que eles disseram, pai?

- Hermione não volta para Hogwarts..

- Mas eles não podem fazer isso, podem?

- Eu sei que é loucura, filho. Mas eu não tenho poder sobre a autoridade dos pais dela, espero apenas que reconsiderem essa decisão.

- Também espero, pai.

~o~

_10 de julho._

_Ron,_

_Não posso contar o que resolvi fazer por carta. Será que você poderia vir aqui em casa amanhã à tarde? Preciso muito conversar com você!_

_Hermione._

~o~

_11 de julho_

- Olá, Ron! Entre meu rapaz, por favor! – A hospitalidade do Sr. Granger deixou Ron um pouco desconcertado, já que ele não esperava que o pai de Hermione o recebesse com tanto entusiasmo. – Então, o que há de novo? Como foi o ano? – Ron ficou totalmente sem jeito, sem saber o que responder, especialmente porque ele não iria contar ao pai dela as barbaridades que fez por causa de ciúme injustificado.

- Bom, foi um ano produtivo. Consegui ser o goleiro do time de Quadribol novamente, ganhamos a Taça de Quadribol, ingressei em todas as disciplinas pra conseguir realizar os exames pra entrar na Academia de Aurores.

- Muitas responsabilidades. E as namoradas? – Ron ficou muito vermelho. Sentiu a boca secar e as mãos suarem. _Droga!_

- Sem namoradas, digamos que tive apenas um envolvimento com uma colega. Nada muito sério.

- Entendo. – Só quando olhou para o Sr. Granger, Ron foi capaz de perceber o olhar desconfiado do homem. _Oh! Será que Hermione contou alguma coisa pra ele?_

- Seria ótimo se o senhor não ficasse interrogando o Ron, papai. Ele veio aqui porque eu pedi. – Hermione estava descendo as escadas e não parecia nada satisfeita com a atitude do pai.

- Não estou interrogando.

- Claro que não! – ela respondeu, o sarcasmo evidente. - O senhor sempre faz isso, ou será que eu devo lembrá-lo quando o Sr. Weasley veio com Fred e George no verão da Copa Mundial de Quadribol e o senhor só não perguntou sobre Bill e Charlie porque não os conhecia?

- Que exagero, filha!

- Não é exagero, e o senhor sabe! Agora, eu peço licença, mas preciso muito conversar com o Ron. – Hermione sentou-se no braço do sofá onde Ron estava e o Sr. Granger ficou olhando para os dois juntos. Aquele foi um momento de _déjà vu_. O problema é que não era possível ser um _déjà vu_, já que ele sabia que era a primeira vez que os via juntos daquela maneira. _Loucura!_

- Tudo bem, vou deixá-los à vontade. Até mais, Ron!

- Obrigado, Sr. Granger! – Mark desapareceu escada acima, não muito satisfeito em deixar sua filha sozinha com o ruivo, ainda que soubesse que nada aconteceria.

~o~

- Hermione, não gostei do jeito que o seu pai ficou me olhando. Até parece que ele queria saber o que eu vim fazer aqui!

- É claro que ele quer, Ron. Na verdade, ele age assim sempre que acha que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa ou quando ele acha que tenho um namorado. – Hermione bufou indignada, especialmente porque ela não tinha tempo para esse tipo de preocupação.

- E você já deu motivo pra ele achar que você tinha um namorado? – Ron perguntou, mal disfarçando o ciúme.

- Olha só, você não veio aqui pra ficar falando de namorado comigo. A questão aqui é séria e se quiser me ajudar, é bom deixar esse assunto de lado.

- Desculpe! – ele pigarreou e falou baixo e, ainda que estivessem sozinhos, apenas Hermione conseguiu ouvi-lo. – Então, qual o plano?

- O mais louco, mas não vejo outra saída. Depois que o papai resolveu que não posso voltar para Hogwarts, ele tem me perguntado todos os dias para que escola eu vou, que curso e universidade vou escolher no fim do ano. Se ele desconfiar que eu não pretendo sequer voltar pra casa depois do casamento, é capaz de ele me amarrar e não me deixar ir a lugar algum.

- Que a gente vai para onde o Harry for, eu nunca tive dúvidas, mas você tá realmente cogitando a ideia de não voltar pra Hogwarts.

- _Voltar pra Hogwarts nunca foi uma opção._ – A resposta grave o surpreendeu. Ron jamais imaginou o dia em que ouviria Hermione dizer que não voltaria para a escola.

- Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar. – Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Hermione sentiu-se protegida e agradecida pelo gesto.

- Obrigada, Ron. Eu vou realmente precisar de você.

- Então é bom contar o seu plano.

- Vem, vamos pro jardim.

~o~

- Hermione, você tem certeza? Eu acho muito arriscado.

- Arriscado? – Hermione olhou para Ron com um misto de surpresa e indignação.

- Calma aí! Eu sei muito bem que você é capaz de realizar qualquer feitiço. Eu te conheço bem e sei que ninguém tem tanta determinação para conseguir o que quer quanto você. E não me interprete mal, eu só acho que usar um feitiço de memória pode ser perigoso para os seus pais.

- Como?

- E se os comensais descobrem para onde você os mandou? Nada e ninguém vai impedi-los de extrair as memórias verdadeiras deles. – Hermione tremeu com a possibilidade de o plano dar errado.

- Eles não vão descobrir.

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Jean e Mark Granger não existirão mais Ron. Já consegui documentos, passaportes e registros profissionais com os nomes que eles terão de agora em diante.

- E isso não é ilegal, Hermione?

- E você vem falar de legalidade comigo, Ron? Você não sabe o quanto está me custando ter que fazer isso tudo? Eu não suporto a ideia de ter de modificar a memória deles e mandá-los pra longe. Ficar sem saber como a vida deles vai estar na Austrália vai ser o mais difícil, mas eu não vejo outra saída. – A voz embargada fez Hermione parar de falar e Ron, _sem pensar_, sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione, eu sei que vai!

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – ela soluçava baixinho, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. - É uma guerra Ron, é diferente de tudo que a gente já viveu.

- Não é não. O inimigo é o mesmo, a missão talvez seja mais complicada, mas não é impossível de ser realizada, e eu tenho certeza de que o Harry vai conseguir destruir esses horcruxes e vencer o cara de cobra. – Ela riu em meio às lágrimas.

- Por que a gente teve que crescer assim? Quer dizer, com tantas coisas acontecendo conosco, o Harry tendo que enfrentar o Voldemort tantas vezes e agora isso. Por que a nossa vida não foi normal? – Hermione tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Ron, que pensava em uma resposta, mas sem achar nada que fosse, minimamente, animador.

- Essas coisas aconteceram porque a gente fez a nossa escolha desde cedo. Ficar ao lado do Harry fez toda diferença e nos trouxe até aqui, não consigo ver minha vida diferente disso, não consigo ver os meus anos em Hogwarts sem todos esses perigos que a gente viveu. Se alguma coisa tivesse saído diferente, não acho que estaria aqui com você. Se eu voltasse no tempo, faria tudo de novo.

Apesar dos dias mais quentes daquele verão, aquela tarde estava morna e calma. O sol aquecia as ruas cheias de pessoas preocupadas com suas vidas e seus problemas, incapazes de saber o dilema que a garota morena de cabelos rebeldes vivia.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, Ron.

- Eu não vou impedir que você faça o que acha ser o melhor, só peço uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu quero estar aqui no dia em que você for modificar a memória deles. – Hermione achou o pedido estranho.

- Por que você quer isso?

- Eu não quero que você passe por isso sozinha. – Hermione olhou para Ron sem conseguir conter a surpresa inicial, ela viu no olhar dele que Ron não aceitaria um _não_ como resposta.

- Obrigada! – E sem pensar, ela o abraçou e os minutos que se seguiram foram de uma paz e tranquilidade que Hermione não experimentava havia meses. – Obrigada, Ron! Não sei como agradecer.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu só quero que você saiba que eu vou sempre estar por perto. Sempre. – E ele segurou a mão dela.

E o tempo correu e eles tiveram de deixar o jardim. Ron teve de voltar para a Toca. E Hermione passou a noite em claro, pensando que talvez não seria tão ruim encarar aquela guerra, principalmente agora que sabia que ele jamais a deixaria sozinha.

~o~

**Nota:** Primeiríssimo capítulo de uma ideia que não me abandonou desde a primeira vez que li Relíquias da Morte. Depois de muita lapidação (Oi, 4 anos! D:) enfim coloco a fic no ar. Espero que vocês curtam a leitura tanto quanto estou curtindo escrever. É sempre legal dedicar tempo a Ron e Hermione, né?

Comentários são amor e vocês ainda salvam a vida de um tigre albino sempre que deixarem um. lol

Até a próxima.

\o


	2. Dúvidas

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Jo e à WB. Se a mim pertencessem não teríamos um milhão de cenas inéditas do filme por dia... fala sério! . Daqui a pouco não precisaremos ir ao cinema!

~o~

_26 de julho_

- Cuidado com essas caixas, Roniquinho! Afinal, não queremos que você estrague o nosso presente para os noivos.

- Calem a boca!

- Ele está nervosinho, George!

- Como nunca vi antes, Fred!

- Qual o problema, Roniquinho? Sentindo falta de alguém?

- Você é tão previsível, irmãozinho!

- Vão se foder, vocês dois!

- Tsc, tsc, tsc! Olha a língua, Roniquinho. A mamãe não vai gostar nada de saber que você anda com a boca tão suja.

- Além do mais, você sabe que a gente só fala a verdade. Nem que seja só pra você!

- Por que vocês não vão procurar o que fazer? Afinal, eu não posso derrubar essas malditas caixas, mas com os dois me atormentando, _nós_ vamos explodir aqui a qualquer momento. – Ron tinha as orelhas vermelhas e o olhar de fúria.

- Deixem seu irmão em paz, rapazes! – Arthur entrou no galpão e esperou Fred e George saírem.

- Protegido do papai!

- Desse jeito não dá, Roniquinho!

- Não se preocupe, a gente pega no seu pé em outro horário.

- Mas não deixe essas caixas caírem. – Fred e George disseram em uníssono enquanto saíam, rindo do irmão.

- Obrigado, pai! Eles estavam a ponto de me enlouquecer aqui.

- Eu sei do que eles são capazes. Duas peças raras, esses dois. – Arthur ficou observando Ron arrumar as caixas num canto antes de falar.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e a Hermione? – Ron congelou. Ele e Hermione não tinham muito tempo para conversar, já que a Sra. Weasley os mantinha o mais longe possível um do outro durante o dia, provavelmente porque ela suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo ou pudesse acontecer. Sempre que estavam juntos, Ron e Hermione faziam questão de conversar aos sussurros.

- Por que a pergunta? – A voz surpreendentemente calma não convenceu o Sr. Weasley.

- Sua mãe acha que vocês estão planejando alguma coisa e que colocarão em prática assim que o Harry chegar.

- Bom, considerando que não tivemos muito tempo pra conversar, fico imaginando de onde a mamãe tirou toda essa história.

- Ron...

- Pai, não vamos a lugar algum. Não sabemos o que esperar depois do casamento, mas com certeza a gente não estaria tão tranquilo se estivéssemos planejando alguma coisa. A minha única preocupação no momento é não ter a mamãe no meu pé o dia inteiro. Não aguento mais ter que ouvir o falatório dela sobre esse casamento.

- Respeite a ansiedade da sua mãe, rapaz! Você sabe que não estamos vivendo o melhor dos momentos, então ter algo pra pensar além de comensais e segurança é um alívio.

- Só se for pra vocês, eu estou a ponto de enlouquecer. O senhor sabia que eu já limpei e degnomizei a cerca três vezes essa semana? Três vezes e ainda não é quarta-feira! – Arthur riu da indignação do filho. Ele tinha de concordar que Molly estava sendo um pouquinho exagerada.

- Você tem que tentar entender a sua mãe, Ron. Ela tem certeza de que você não vai voltar pra escola. Nem o Harry e nem a Hermione. Não é preciso que vocês digam alguma coisa; ela tem observado como você e a Hermione têm agido, e eu tenho que concordar que vocês estão muito estranhos.

- Paranóia! A gente só tá tentando fazer o tempo passar até amanhã. Desde o dia que disseram que a gente ia ajudar a trazer o Harry, estamos ansiosos demais. Pode ficar tranquilo que não tem nada de errado acontecendo.

Arthur olhou pela janela embaçada de poeira. Os raios de sol da tarde iluminavam precariamente o galpão. Pela primeira vez o lugar estava organizado, já que várias caixas dos gêmeos e dos pais de Fleur estavam sendo guardadas ali. Os dias de calma em que ele passava horas montando e desmontando objetos trouxas pareciam tão distantes agora. Sua família estava em risco, o mundo estava em risco. Porém, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar no momento era em como Ron e Hermione não sabiam mentir muito bem.

_- A gente precisa fazer com que eles acreditem que nada está acontecendo, Ron._

_- O problema é avisar isso pra mamãe, Hermione. Você sabe como ela é!_

_- Sim, eu sei. Acho que vai ser mais difícil que nunca a gente conseguir repassar o que eu te falei ontem._

_- Então é bom começar agora._

_Eles cresceram_, Arthur pensou, _e assumiram responsabilidades que não são deles. Tenho certeza que esses dois vão aonde o Harry decidir ir. E isso vai me criar muitos problemas._

- Pai, o senhor está me ouvindo? – Arthur acordou de seus devaneios. Ron o observava, preocupado.

- Desculpe, estava aqui pensando na vida.

- Sei... – o rapaz o olhou desconfiado, mas não disse mais nada. – Olha só essa pilha, o senhor acha que está segura?

- Totalmente! Excelente trabalho, filho. Acho que, por precaução, podemos colocar um feitiço para proteger as caixas caso elas caiam.

- Fique à vontade. Essa arrumação me deixou cansado. Vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco é hora do jantar mesmo.

- Sim, pode ir. E diga pra sua mãe que eu já volto.

Ron saiu do galpão, feliz por não precisar continuar a respirar aquela poeira toda. Ele só não percebeu o olhar triste que seu pai lhe deu. Triste, preocupado e resignado. E o pior: absolutamente ciente.

oOo

_Horas depois_

- Oi!

- Oi! – Hermione respondeu sem se preocupar em olhar para Ron.

- Estava te procurando.

- Que bom que me encontrou, então. – Ela respondeu secamente, eRon achou estranho o tom ríspido e preferiu não insistir.

- Hmm... se eu estiver te atrapalhando, posso voltar depois.

- Não! Desculpe a grosseria. Só queria um pouco de privacidade, mesmo que isso não seja possível.

- Dificilmente você conseguiria, mas eu posso voltar depois.

- Não, não vai, fica aqui comigo, por favor! – Ela segurou o braço dele, e Ron percebeu que Hermione estava tremendo.

- O que foi? – o olhar de Hermione era suplicante.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo agora, Ron? Será que estão felizes? Será que estão seguros e bem? Eu não consigo parar de pensar neles. Já se passaram duas semanas e parece muito mais que isso. Será que eu fiz a escolha certa?

- É óbvio que você fez a escolha certa, não duvide disso. Não sei o que a gente faria se você não tivesse modificado a memória deles. Onde você ia conseguir escondê-los? Pior, eu não sei se você ia conseguir convencê-los de que o mais seguro era eles se esconderem. Hermione, foi o melhor!

- Eu queria acreditar nisso.

- Então acredite, você não precisa sofrer tanto assim. Seus pais estão bem, confie na sua escolha, porque é ela que tá garantindo a segurança deles. Além do mais, eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir reverter o feitiço.

- Se eu sobreviver, você quer dizer...

- Não começa, tá?

Hermione e Ron ficaram sentados na varanda olhando o bosque assumir o tom dourado dos raios do sol que aquecia todo vale ao redor de Ottery St. Catchpole. O horizonte brilhando sorridente, a cidade distante e intocável. Em outros dias, a visão seria irresistivelmente relaxante. Contudo, havia uma guerra iminente.

Emoções conflitantes estavam suspensas entre os dois. Ron queria poder ajudar Hermione, tirar dela o sentimento de impotência que a perseguia. Mesmo que ele dissesse mil vezes que a melhor escolha foi mudar a memória do Sr. e da Sra. Granger, Hermione não parecia se convencer disso. A angústia pela incerteza de um futuro que ninguém sabia se chegaria estava estampada no olhar sempre tão seguro e determinado. Ele queria acreditar que no fim estariam todos vivos, pelo menos, e dar a ela a certeza de que um dia teria a oportunidade de rever seus pais.

Hermione, por sua vez, não conseguia mais conviver com a tristeza e a agonia da dúvida. Mesmo tendo planejado metodicamente toda modificação da memória de seus pais, ela não conseguia deixar de imaginar que aquela havia sido a escolha errada. Dois dias depois, começou a contemplar erros no plano, brechas que poderiam colocá-los em risco e a certeza da incapacidade de protegê-los. E ainda havia os momentos em que ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria reverter o feitiço, caso tivesse chance de reencontrar os pais.

Abaixou a cabeça e apertou os olhos com força. Não queria e não podia chorar. Havia dias que não dormia direito, pensando, e o cansaço físico por causa dos preparativos do casamento não ajudava em nada.

Ainda havia um casamento pela frente.

Ela respirou fundo e apoiou-se em uma das colunas da varanda. Perdida em pensamentos confusos e angustiantes, Hermione não conseguia dar a atenção que gostaria ao assunto _horcruxes_. Não se lembrava muito bem do que lera nos livros que convocou da sala de Dumbledore. Mas só de lembrar o conteúdo de cada um deles, um arrepio percorria-lhe o corpo. Aquela missão, infelizmente, seria mais árdua do que haviam imaginado e as dificuldades se multiplicavam a cada dia, mesmo que ainda não tivessem nenhuma noção de por onde começar a busca pelos pedaços da alma de Voldemort.

- Eu queria que você não ficasse assim tão triste. – A voz grave e firme, trouxe Hermione de volta à varanda. Ron continuava a seu lado e agora olhava para as mãos trêmulas. E ela nem notou que elas tremiam.

- É mais fácil querer do que poder, Ron.

- Eu sei que é, mas eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse, desde que eu não precisasse ver esse olhar triste todo dia. – De onde viera a coragem para dizer aquilo, Ron sinceramente não sabia, esperava apenas que ela não o rejeitasse quando ele mais queria ajudar. – E claro, desde que não tenha a ver com aranhas. – Ela riu.

- Às vezes você é incrivelmente imprevisível. – Ela olhou para ele e segurou a mão que estava sobre a coxa. – Obrigada por tudo, Ron. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não estivesse comigo todos esses dias. Está bem difícil aceitar que talvez eu não veja mais os meus pais, mas...

- Não ouse repetir isso de novo! – Não era raiva na voz dele, nem reprovação. Hermione notou que o único sentimento que havia ali era... medo? Por quê? Eles não estavam em guerra? Pensar em morte era algo absolutamente normal.

- Por que não? Você tem alguma garantia de que a gente vai sair vivo dessa guerra?

- Hermione, se tem uma coisa de que eu tenho certeza absoluta, é que você, eu e o Harry vamos sair vivos. Não seremos iguais, óbvio, tudo vai mudar, mas eu não quero pensar que um de nós pode... – ele não conseguiu completar a frase. - Então não ouse repetir isso perto de mim de novo.

Ron levantou-se e seguiu para o meio do jardim onde a tenda para o casamento já estava armada. Uma fúria sem medidas o consumia intensamente. A mera sugestão de que Harry ou Hermione pudessem morrer o deixava enlouquecido. Ele sabia que a vida não seria a mesma se um dos dois ou se os dois faltassem. Claro que ele desconfiava de que não faria tanta falta assim, às vezes ele tinha certeza, afinal o mundo estava repleto de Weasleys. Mas a verdade é que ter de imaginar uma vida sem Harry e Hermione o apavorava e enfurecia ao mesmo tempo. Ele jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse, nem que para isso _ele_ tivesse de morrer.

- Eu sei que você não vai deixar de pensar essas besteiras. Sei que você não vai conseguir parar de pensar nisso, mas tenta não ser tão dura com você mesma, Hermione. Eu confio em você e sei que a sua escolha vai garantir que os seus pais estejam bem quando a gente acabar com essa guerra.

- Talvez eu me convença disso algum dia, mas por enquanto eu ainda não sei se é o melhor.

- É bom que você saiba, então, que a única certeza que eu tenho é que seus pais vão voltar pra casa porque você vai à Austrália buscá-los. E eu vou com você. – As palavras ditas com extrema firmeza e confiança não surpreenderam a garota, mas revelaram um lado que ele pouco mostrava e pelo qual ela tinha verdadeira fascinação.

- Não sabia que você era tão confiante assim.

- Eu posso ser sempre que alguém precisa.

- Deveria se lembrar disso quando olhasse para o espelho. Um Ron confiante é muito mais convincente do que eu poderia imaginar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que vou tentar não pensar tanto em falhas e que vou focar meus pensamentos no que a gente precisa fazer. O Harry vai precisar de nós e eu não posso deixar que as dúvidas me atrapalhem, não é?

- Isso mesmo, Hermione. Essa é a bruxa que eu conheço! – Ele sorriu, satisfeito com a mudança de pensamento dela.

- Obrigada por tudo mesmo, Ron. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Você ia conseguir se virar bem, tenho certeza disso. Talvez ficasse perdida um pouco, mas logo se encontraria. – Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso de canto que fazia a garota perder o fôlego.

- Desde quando você é tão convencido? – Hermione desviou o olhar para ele não ver o quanto aquele sorriso a afetava.

- Desde o dia em que nasci, só não costumo demonstrar com tanta frequência.

- Pois deveria, é um lado fascinante. – Ela o envolveu pela cintura. Ron sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficar tenso e teve de se esforçar ao máximo para que Hermione não percebesse como ela o afetava com um gesto tão simples.

- Vem comigo, vamos dar uma volta. Não quero pensar em coisas tristes.

- Como queira, senhorita. - ele fez uma reverência exagerada, ofereceu o braço para Hermione e os saíram em direção ao lago.

~o~

Ron e Hermione passaram uma hora inteira caminhando ao redor do lago. O fim de tarde ensolarado amenizou as tristezas e apagou as incertezas da mente dos dois, mesmo que tenha sido apenas naquela hora. E por alguns momentos eles não pensaram em guerra, comensais da morte ou horcruxes. Momentos que eles juravam, intimamente, que guardariam dentro de si, mais como uma promessa de dias melhores, uma espécie de tesouro que eles deveriam esconder, proteger e voltar para buscar assim que a guerra chegasse ao fim.

~o~

Oh yeah! Capítulo 2 no ar!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Daqui a pouco vamos para Grimmauld Place e depois as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais dark.

Vamos ver no que vai dar.

Obrigada por terem lido e salvem um mico leão dourado... comentem! \o


	3. Razões

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos esses personagens não me pertencem, pena porque eu acho que escreveria mais uns dois ou três livros. :P

~o~

_12 de agosto_

Apesar dos esforços de Monstro, Grimmauld Place ainda guardava o ar fétido e abandonado.

O elfo agora se dedicava intensamente a fazer da casa um lugar habitável para Harry, Ron e Hermione. Todos os cômodos estavam limpos e organizados, mas anos de abandono não se apagam em alguns dias de trabalho intenso.

Hermione protestava diariamente, dizendo que Monstro não precisava fazer todas aquelas tarefas. E Ron e Harry sempre diziam que ele não os obedeceria, servir era sua natureza. Assim ele seguia satisfeito, ainda mais agora que parecia o mais dedicado dos elfos; feliz e agradecido pela gentileza de Harry em lhe dar o medalhão que um dia pertenceu a Regulus Black.

Depois que Monstro contou como o medalhão foi parar na casa e quem o havia roubado, Harry, Ron e Hermione tentavam bolar um plano para conseguir pegar o medalhão que, para o azar deles, estava com Dolores Umbridge.

A ideia de entrar no ministério não tardou a surgir. E foi com indignação que Ron e Harry ouviram a sugestão dada por Hermione. Mas ela não se deixou abater quando os dois declinaram, insistiu até convencê-los de que não seria suficiente tentar encurralar Umbridge no caminho para o trabalho.

Era muito provável, Hermione ponderou, que a bruxa não se desse ao trabalho de ir a pé para o Ministério, o que não os ajudava em nada. Por fim, Harry e Ron se deram por vencidos e tiveram de aceitar que aquela provavelmente seria a única saída para conseguir chegar ao medalhão.

Hermione estava sentada à mesa, estudando os mapas e esquemas de segurança das entradas e andares do Ministério. Havia tantos corredores intrincados quanto entradas. Na verdade, entrar não seria um problema tão grande, mas sair... Eles teriam pouco mais de uma hora e com sorte não seriam percebidos. Graças a Merlin, Mundungus Fletcher teve a fantástica ideia dos sete Potters. Logo, Hermione pegou uma boa dose de poção polissuco para casos como esse.

- Bom dia, Hermione!

- Bom dia, Harry! Monstro já serviu o café, mas deve ter algo pra você.

- Cadê o Ron?

- Foi pro ministério. Essa morosidade está deixando ele muito nervoso.

- Eu sei, também estou impaciente. - Harry sentou-se e Monstro o serviu com rapidez. A todo instante se inclinava para seu mestre, uma gratidão enorme no olhar envelhecido. – Obrigado, Monstro. Você poderia, por favor, retirar duas caixas de papelão do quarto do Sirius?

- Monstro fará como deseja o mestre, agora mesmo. – _Crack_

- O que há nessas caixas? Pensei que monstro tivesse limpado o quarto do Sirius.

- Não, eu pedi pra ele não limpar enquanto eu não desse uma olhada em tudo que tinha lá dentro. Duas caixas de lixo depois, não encontrei nada relevante.

- Bom, quem sabe o Snape não veio aqui e pegou algo que valesse a pena?

- Duvido, aquele quarto foi revirado pelo menos umas três vezes e tenho a impressão de que a única coisa que levaram foi a parte da carta e da foto que estão faltando. Só não sei quem ia se interessar por isso.

- Também não faz sentido para mim. – Hermione atentou-se a detalhes no nível 1, onde Umbridge trabalhava, se concentrando em uma ideia.

Harry silenciou, o olhar perdeu-se na janela alta por onde entrava um raio de sol fraco. O pensamento fixo em uma única pessoa desde o momento em que havia acordado.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Queria saber como a Gin está. Sei que fiz o certo quando terminei o namoro com ela, mas... – Hermione esticou o braço por sobre a mesa, colocando sua mão sobre a do amigo.

- Eu não sei como você está se sentindo, tento apenas imaginar, mas não fica triste assim. Quando tudo isso acabar, você vai ter o tempo que quiser para ficar com ela.

- É bem mais fácil falar que acreditar. E não sei se eu devo acreditar.

- É bom acreditar.

- Seria bem mais fácil se eu soubesse o que fazer. Ainda acho que você e o Ron não deveriam estar aqui comigo. – Hermione rolou os olhos, cansada da insistência com que Harry tentava convencê-los de que o melhor era não o acompanhar.

- Escuta aqui, Harry, se eu e o Ron quiséssemos ir embora, nós nem teríamos vindo com você. Espero que um dia você se convença de que estamos juntos nisso, não importa pelo que a gente vai passar, nós não vamos deixar você sozinho.

Uma onda de afeição e gratidão tomou conta do coração de Harry. Ele jamais teria condições de retribuir a lealdade e amizade que Ron e Hermione dedicavam a ele.

Mais vezes do que ousava admitir, Harry se via como um grande perigo ambulante que colocava seus amigos em apuros... sempre. Obviamente, estar com eles naquela casa, escondidos e planejando uma invasão ao Ministério da Magia não era bem o que Harry chamaria de um programa saudável entre amigos.

A bem da verdade, Harry pensava diariamente que o mais seguro dos lugares seria longe dele.. Não bastava ter de se preocupar em encontrar e destruir os horcruxes, ele ainda tinha que se lembrar que havia pessoas a quem ele amava e que deveriam ser protegidas; e se destruir Voldemort fosse a única maneira para acabar com aquela agonia que ele sentia sempre que imaginava que algo poderia acontecer a Hermione, Ron, Ginny ou qualquer um de seus amigos, então ele abraçaria seu destino, fosse qual fosse o final.

- Harry, você está me ouvindo? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada com a falta de atenção do amigo.

- Ah, desculpe. Estava pensando em algumas coisas, mas o que você disse?

- Eu queria saber o porquê de você estar tão triste hoje. Não que estivesse muito animado antes, imagina, mas não é sempre que eu te vejo tão calado.

- Não é nada.

- Nada?

- Isso mesmo, nada.

- Bom Harry, ás vezes você mente pior do que o Rony. Tá escrito na sua cara que tem alguma coisa acontecendo ou pelo menos te deixando preocupado, o que acaba deixando essa expressão triste aí no seu rosto. – Hermione olhava para o amigo como se o estivesse interrogando, ávida para saber o porquê da repentina tristeza.

- O Ron tem razão, você é assustadora.

- Não desvia a conversa, Potter!

- Ugh, você é insistente demais.

- E vou continuar sendo até que você fale. Tenho todo tempo do mundo. Pelo menos por enquanto. – Agora Harry lançou um olhar indignado para Hermione. Será que ela não conseguia respeitar a privacidade dele?

- É melhor eu falar depois, deixa isso pra lá.

- Estou esperando, Harry. – Ele respirou fundo.

- Hoje é aniversário da Gin.

- Oh! – Desconcertada, Hermione não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

- Desculpe, Harry! Eu não deveria ter te pressionado. Desculpe!

- Não se preocupe. Você não ia me dar sossego se não te dissesse mesmo.

- Harry, nós somos amigos, você sabe que pode falar sobre a Gin comigo, só que eu realmente fui inconveniente. Me desculpe!

- Eu sei que posso falar dela com você e é um alívio. Eu só não consegui segurar o ímpeto da minha memória. Fiquei uns dias sem pensar nela, mas não tinha como não me lembrar lendo o jornal todo dia, né?

- É uma pena vocês não estarem juntos.

- Eu também lamento, tanto quanto você possa imaginar. Mas espero que valha a pena no final.

- Não tenho dúvida de que vai valer. A gente vai conseguir, você vai ver. – Harry ficou olhando para Hermione por alguns momentos. Mais uma vez uma onda intensa de afeição fez o garoto se levantar e dar a volta a mesa para agradecer por ter seus amigos a seu lado, por ainda viver momentos de "vida normal".

- Obrigado! – E Harry abraçou Hermione.

Ele queria proteger seus amigos dos perigos que enfrentariam em breve, faria qualquer coisa para mantê-los vivos e seguros (especialmente porque ele tinha a certeza interessante de que os veria juntos e logo), por isso não parava de pensar na maneira menos complicada para encontrar os horcruxes e destruí-los. O problema é que a tarefa em si era difícil, perigosa e complexa.

Assim, enquanto abraçava Hermione, que retribuía o gesto da maneira mais desajeitada, Ron precipitou-se pela porta da cozinha, mal humorado e xingando, e quando viu a cena estacou no lugar, o rosto perdendo a cor, o olhar estranhamente indecifrável.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ele não queria, mas também não conseguiu conter um sentimento estranho em seu peito. Estranho, mas não desconhecido.

Hermione e Harry se soltaram, assustados.

- Ron, por que chegou mais cedo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no Ministério?

- Viu a sapa velha?

- Descobriu alguma novidade?

- Perguntas demais, vocês dois. E eu teria ficado mais tempo se não fosse um estúpido conjurar uma bolha de água enorme e a estourar no meio da rua. Os trouxas pensaram que um 'vibrante'...

- Hidrante.

- Tanto faz. Pensaram que esse negócio aí tinha estourado. Me molhei todo. Consegui secar a calça, mas a capa também encharcou, achei melhor voltar, mas vejo que não cheguei em boa hora.

- Chegou sim. Na verdade, a gente tava lembrando da Gin, cara. Hoje é o aniversário dela. – Ron soltou a capa da invisibilidade no chão e ficou encarando Harry por um momento.

Ele não sabia se sentia vergonha de ter desconfiado de algo, mas também não sabia se era verdade o que o amigo lhe dizia.

- É uma pena a gente não poder falar com ela. Sinto falta de todos. – Hermione falou num fio de voz, como se lamentasse ter de estar longe dos Weasley também.

Ron tirou os sapatos e os entregou a Monstro, que havia aparecido e se oferecido para secar as roupas ainda úmidas.

- Eu queria poder avisar a eles que estamos bem. Queria poder conversar com o papai, sei lá, descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas não posso. Hoje eu o vi na entrada do ministério. Parecia desconfiado, mas bem. Quase falei com ele e...

- A gente não pode falar com eles!

- Eu sei cara, eu disse que _quase_ falei com ele. Não sou tão idiota quanto pareço.

- Eu não disse isso. E fica calmo, sei que é difícil ver o Sr. Weasley passar e não poder falar com ele. Eu mesmo quase falei com ele semana passada.

- Eu também. – disse Hermione, percebendo o quão desesperados por contato eles estavam. Estar sozinhos nessa hora não era muito bom.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por um bom tempo, perdidos em seus pensamentos, torcendo para que no fim de toda essa loucura de caça a horcruxes estivessem vivos, pelo menos vivos.

- Vou pra lá depois do almoço. – Harry falou e levantou rápido, saindo apressadamente da cozinha.

Ron e Hermione permaneceram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Falar dos Weasley para Hermione era como falar de seus pais e a discreta dor que sentia ao se lembrar deles aumentava um pouco quando via Ron triste por estar longe de seus pais e seus irmãos.

_A vida é injusta! _Ela pensou. _E mais injusto ainda é ver esses dois sofrendo e não poder fazer nada. Droga!_

Hermione pegou os mapas e voltou a estudá-los. Ocupar a mente nesses momentos, era o melhor a se fazer.

~o~

Enfim o capítulo 3!

Espero que gostem e comentem, porque é a única maneira de eu saber o que vocês estão pensando, se estão gostando ou não. Não se intimidem, eu não mordo (talvez ao vivo, mas enfim...).

Até o próximo capítulo, que só virá mesmo depois do lançamento do filme... OMG! D:

Bom filme pra todos, btw! \o


	4. Rotina e Pesadelos

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e tudo mais pertence à Jo e à WB. Vocês sabe, né? Se a mim pertencesse, eu faria uma leitura acompanhada pro povo tirar ideia torta da cabeça, se é que vocês me entendem.

**Nota**: A classificação desta fic foi modificada em razão dos acontecimentos deste capítulo. Portanto, NC. Eu já mudaria posteriormente, mas acabei adiantando por pura inspiração (se é que eu posso dizer isso). Sofri gente, acreditem que sofri pra escrever esse capítulo.

**PS**.: Povo Romione, não me matem!

_Tudo em itálico corresponde a um pesadelo._

~o~

Havia dias que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam naquela clareira escondida em alguma floresta no interior da Inglaterra. O silêncio e a solidão do lugar dariam uma impressão de tranquilidade a qualquer pessoa, menos aos três amigos que sabiam o perigo que corriam.

Eles se revezavam em turnos de vigia durante a noite. Mesmo fraco, Ron fez questão de ajudar, ainda que tivesse os turnos mais curtos. A cor voltava aos poucos ao rosto sardento, mas aparatar ainda estava fora de questão.

Os dias passavam lentamente, o verão tornando a espera mais inquietante e insuportável. Os amigos continuavam a tentar decifrar alguma maneira de destruir o medalhão e descobrir onde Voldemort havia escondido os outros horcruxes. A única conclusão a que chegaram era a de que deveriam manter o medalhão seguro, sempre pendurado no pescoço, hora de um hora de outro, por breves períodos de tempo. E esses eram os piores momentos para o trio.

Por pura teimosia, Harry usou o medalhão durante dois dias seguidos, o que lhe rendeu um momento de irritação intenso quando Hermione lhe disse que Ron ainda não podia aparatar. O garoto tentou relevar, sabia que o amigo ainda estava impossibilitado, mas a inoperância o estava matando por dentro. Harry sabia que o mundo lá fora estava sendo dominado e oprimido por Voldemort enquanto ele estava numa floresta sabe-se lá onde escondido como um rato acuado em um buraco raso.

- Olha, a gente não pode ficar aqui muito tempo Hermione, Você-Sabe-Quem já está por toda parte. A essa altura ele tem certeza que não há como perder essa guerra.

- E você sabe que há como ele perder. Paciência é uma virtude, Harry.

- Não pra mim. Quando é que ele vai poder aparatar? Eu tenho que começar a pensar como destruir esse medalhão e onde achar os outros horcruxes.

- Olha, eu concordo, não podemos ficar muito tempo em um lugar, mas você sabe que ele não vai poder aparatar tão cedo. Calculo que em cinco dias ele estará inteiro de novo. E é só um prazo aproximado; não sei se o Ron vai estar totalmente recuperado até lá, ele não está se alimentando como deveria e você sabe disso. – Ela disse baixinho, uma nota de preocupação na voz.

- Não me importa, Hermione, eu não fico aqui mais nenhum dia. Vamos embora amanhã.

- Como é? E você espera que o Ron aparate, por acaso?

- Não, não espero. Se ele não pode aparatar, nós vamos a pé. Não sei pra onde, mas vamos a pé.

- Harry, ele não pode caminhar grandes distâncias, o Ron precisa de repouso pelo menos mais dois dias e...

- NÃO! – A resposta irritada ecoou pela floresta. Um esquilo que passava ao lado da barraca, saiu em disparada, assustado com o grito - Nós vamos amanhã ou então eu deixo vocês para trás!

- Como se você pudesse, amigo. – Ron emergiu da barraca. Ainda havia rodas escuras ao redor dos olhos, braço na tipóia, o rosto um pouco mais pálido e a expressão cansada. - E, por favor, não grite com a Hermione.

- Ron, você não podia ter levantado! – Hermione exclamou, alarmada com o esforço desnecessário que o ruivo estava fazendo.

- Eu estou me sentindo melhor, Hermione. Acho que podemos ir a pé depois de amanhã, Harry. Tudo bem pra você? – Harry hesitou. Sentiu uma súbita vergonha, afinal não precisava ter gritado e se exacerbado com Hermione como fez.

- Claro, cara. Você tem que estar bem, não é? E Hermione, desculpe ter gritado com você. É que tem tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça, tanta coisa que tem me deixado preocupado. Eu realmente não estou muito bem hoje. – Harry vacilou ao olhar para os amigos, não sabia nem o que dizer, por isso tirou o medalhão do pescoço, o entregou para Ron, pegou a capa da invisibilidade e seguiu em direção ao vilarejo.

- Ele precisa de ação pra viver, pelo jeito. – Ron comentou, sentando no banquinho que estava ao lado da entrada da barraca, segurando o medalhão.

- O Harry não consegue ficar parado. Não que queira ação o tempo todo, mas acho que ele não está acostumado a essa morosidade. É chato mesmo.

- Você tem razão. – Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo. O silêncio da floresta os envolvendo em uma atmosfera de desolação. Ron pendurou o medalhão no pescoço e levantou-se. – Eu vou entrar.

Hermione olhou para ele e sentiu seu estômago revirar; a pouca cor que havia em seu rosto voltou a desaparecer. Ela levantou-se rápido e o ajudou a chegar à cama. Se jogando nela, Ron fechou os olhos e sem demora caiu em um sono perturbado.

_Mark Granger e Jean Granger & James Potter e Lily Potter (in memoriam)_

_Convidam para o matrimônio de seus filhos_

_Hermione Jean Granger & Harry James Potter_

_A realizar-se no dia 1º de março_

_Ele não acreditava no que lia. Como puderam fazer isso com ele? Por que fizeram isso? Ele ainda tinha esperança. Esperança de que talvez não fosse tarde, de que talvez ele pudesse concertar seus erros. Mas aquele convite, aquele convite o devastara como nunca antes. Ela o havia deixado para trás, dizendo que não era a melhor hora para um relacionamento. A frieza no olhar o assustara e fez um medo abominável crescer em seu peito. Ele ainda tinha esperança._

_Mas aquele convite... tudo havia desmoronado de repente e o chão desaparecido. Ele sentia-se perdido e infeliz. Por que ele não fez alguma coisa? Era com ele que ela deveria se casar. Por que ele nunca disse nada?_

"_Talvez porque você não fosse realmente digno dela." Uma voz impiedosa martelou em seu íntimo, tornando a realidade ainda mais cruel e difícil de aceitar. "Você realmente acha que ela trocaria Harry Potter por um Weasley qualquer?" A voz tornava-se mais fria e mais realista. Quem iria olhar para ele quando Harry Potter estava a seu lado? "E quem diria, ele ainda se dizia seu amigo." _

"_Aquele traidor." O pensamento trespassou-o como uma flecha cuja ponta ardia em chamas, a realidade sufocando seu peito, deixando-o sem ar._

"_Por que ele é traidor? Quem disse que você a merece?"_

"_Mas eu tentei, e ela disse que precisava de um tempo pra pensar em nós dois."_

"_Ingênuo, você foi ingênuo Weasley."_

"_Eles não podem ter feito isso comigo."_

"_Seu melhor amigo não pensou duas vezes antes de te trair, Weasley." _

"_E quem te garante que ela não o estava traindo com ele quando ainda estavam juntos?"_

"_Desde quando uma mulher como ela iria querer alguém como você?"_

"_Ela merece o que há de melhor."_

"_E você não é o melhor para ela."_

"_E ela percebeu."_

"_E te deixou."_

"_A tempo."_

_Ele segurava os cabelos, desesperado pela realidade que lhe queimava o coração. Havia algo tão intenso naqueles pensamentos. Algo tão verdadeiro. Afinal, quem iria se interessar por um fracassado que sequer conseguiu um emprego decente? Quem iria querer um filho que nada acrescentou à família, que foi superado pela irmã mais nova, que foi sempre esquecido mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Harry Potter?_

"_Harry Potter. O menino que sobreviveu. O amigo que te traiu e que agora irá se casar com a mulher que você ama." Pensar no casamento lhe causava uma dor física que ele jamais experimentou. _

_E pensar que um dia ele lhe dissera que você havia sido escolhido para entrar no lago porque era a pessoa que ele mais sentiria falta. _

"_Mentiroso! Mentiu pra mim, me enganou. Não teve consideração por mim, pelo que sinto por ela."_

"_E quem se importa com os seus sentimentos?" A voz cortou-o como uma rajada de vento no inverno. "Nem sua mãe o queria, desejava tanto uma filha, mas foi você quem nasceu. Você. E quem se importa com você? Quem se lembra de você?"_

_O quarto era pequeno, mas organizado. Ele olhou para todos os lados. As lágrimas agora embaçavam sua visão, mas limpavam seu peito, expondo uma verdade que ele não queria admitir. A dor que se seguiu fez com que ele caísse de joelho ao lado do criado-mudo, sentindo-se abandonado, sozinho, esquecido. A foto dela que estava sobre o móvel foi arremessada contra a parede e o porta-retratos se despedaçou. Se jogou no chão, desolado, soluçando alto..._

_xxx_

_Não sabia mais onde estava. O local que antes parecia ser um pequeno apartamento desaparecera e agora ele não reconhecia o lugar onde estava, mas sabia que era um lugar suntuoso. As janelas eram amplas e altas e através delas a lua enchia o ambiente com uma luz perolada e convidativa. A penumbra escondia os detalhes, mas ele via a riqueza dos objetos._

_De repente, ouviu um gemido vindo do fundo do quarto. Seu coração parecia ter parado tamanho o medo que sentiu, mesmo sem saber a razão. A luz que penetrava pelas janelas não alcançava aquela parte do cômodo e ele aproximou-se sorrateiramente, disposto a ver quem estava ali._

_O choque, talvez horror, o acertou em cheio._

_Duas velas surgiram e iluminaram a cena. Harry e Hermione estavam diante dele. Na penumbra, Ron conseguia vê-los apenas da cintura para cima, seminus. As mãos de Harry subiam e desciam, acariciando o corpo de Hermione, apertando os seios, desaparecendo abaixo da cintura._

_Ela olhava para o ruivo, um misto de prazer sórdido e luxúria incontida em seu olhar. Repousando a cabeça no ombro de Harry, Hermione puxou-o pelo cabelo e o beijou fervorosamente, gemendo alto, a pele eriçando._

_- Gostando do show, Weasley? – A voz de Harry sibilou, sórdida e impiedosa. – Veio ver como estamos sem você? Veio ter a certeza que jamais precisamos de você? Que deixamos você acreditar que era nosso amigo apenas para nos divertirmos com você depois?_

_Ron estava imóvel, incrédulo. E as palavras o magoavam mais do que ele admitiria. Ele se ajoelhou, enfraquecido pelas palavras duras que ouvira. Fechou os olhos._

_Quando os abriu novamente, Ron não sabia onde Harry e Hermione estavam. As velas continuavam suspensas no ar e quando ele olhou onde elas estavam, sentiu, mais uma vez, seu coração acelerar desesperado._

_Harry estava deitado, acariciava os seios de Hermione, suas mãos desciam pela barriga até tocar o clitóris. Hermione arquejava. Ele olhou para Ron, um brilho estranho, maléfico, sórdido nos olhos._

_Hermione virou-se para ele. Seus movimentos eram lentos e provocantes. Olhava para Ron, fria e impiedosa, a voz dela chegou aos ouvidos do ruivo como um sussurro, um presságio de morte._

_- Ainda aqui? Continua a contemplar a sua derrota? Sua inutilidade?_

_- O que quer? Não basta ser um perdedor? Ainda quer observar como somos felizes e perfeitos um para o outro? – A voz de Harry, sinistra e gutural, o acertou com um raio._

_- Quer a verdade? – disse a Hermione. O rosto se transfigurando em sadismo pleno ao ver o sofrimento no rosto molhado de lágrimas do ruivo. – Você nunca significou nada para mim. Para nós. Um inútil._

_- Ela me escolheu porque sou melhor que você. O que você é perto de mim? Quem você é?_

_Ron tremia. Espasmos de terror sacudiam seu corpo. Era verdade!_

_Então, Harry segurou Hermione pela cintura e mudou de posição. Ela o envolveu pela cintura e ele a penetrava com estocadas mais longas. Hermione corria as mãos por suas costas, apertando os músculos, arranhando a pele._

_Os gemidos cresceram e retumbaram nos ouvidos do ruivo._

_Ron tentou sair do quarto, mas não havia porta, e as janelas estavam trancadas. A cada momento que olhavam para Ron, Harry e Hermione riam deliciosamente, caçoavam da incapacidade do ruivo de sair sem a ajuda de um deles._

_De longe, Ron viu Harry acelerar seus movimentos e sem demora enterrar a cabeça no pescoço de Hermione, que gritou o nome dele em êxtase._

_Ron fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos, mas nada o impedia de ouvir Hermione dizer a Harry que era ele que ela amava._

_xxx_

_Ao abrir os olhos, ele continuava deitado sobre os restos do porta retrato. Confuso e desolado, ele não sabia o que fazer. Era loucura? Realidade? O desespero aliou-se a um sentimento tão próximo do ódio que ele não conseguiu conter o ímpeto e tudo que havia conseguido com tanto esforço fora destruído, assim como seu coração e sua vida inteira._

_Sentou-se em um canto, as mãos apertando as têmporas e os soluços sacudindo seu corpo inteiro. Um choro sufocado por um lamento que o desesperava, algo que ele jamais imaginou que iria sentir. _

_Horas se passaram e na penumbra do quarto, ele contemplou a foto jogada no chão e os cacos e pedaços de móveis por toda parte. Tudo ali dentro estava destruído. Era tudo um reflexo de como ele se sentia: um monte de cacos, sem motivos para serem emendados._

~o~

- Ron! Ron! – Hermione o sacudia desesperada com os gritos do ruivo. – Ron, acorda!

- Não! Por que fizeram isso comigo? Por quê? – ele gritava, um grito amargurado e desesperado de alguém que havia sido deixado para trás.

- Ron, por favor, acorda! Acorda! – erHereedkdkdkHermione o sacudiu mais algumas vezes até ele abrir os olhos. O pânico que viu no olhar do amigo apertou seu coração. – O que houve?

Os olhos castanhos, os cabelos cheios e a expressão de preocupação com que ela o encarava foram aos poucos lhe devolvendo a razão. Mas ainda respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de conseguir falar qualquer coisa.

- Pesadelo. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade, apesar de a voz estar trêmula e vacilante. – Só um pesadelo.

- Não foi só um pesadelo. Você está gritando há uns cinco minutos e se não notou, também estava chorando. Eu estava lendo um livro lá fora quando te ouvi gemer palavras que eu não entendi. Imaginei que estivesse sonhando, mas logo você começou a se debater na cama. Parecia desesperado. Que pesadelo foi esse, Ron?

Ele não poderia dizer a ela, poderia? Não, é óbvio que não. Aquele fora o pior pesadelo de que se lembrava em toda sua vida. Tão vívido, tão cruel e tão doloroso. Dois dos seus maiores medos materializados com tamanha realidade que seu coração batia descontroladamente em seu peito, a respiração curta, o rosto molhado de lágrimas e suor. A seu lado, Hermione parecia horrorizada.

- Não sei Hermione. Não consigo me lembrar, só sei que foi horrível. – Ele se jogou na cama e fixou o olhar no teto da barraca, a luz do sol entrando por um buraco mínimo. Temia fechar os olhos e rever as cenas. – Eu sei que estava chorando e sentia uma dor enorme, mas eu não consigo me recordar de nada.

Ele não estava mentindo, não é? Estava poupando Hermione. Não queria dizer a ela que cada minuto daquele pesadelo ainda estava fresco e vívido em sua memória. Imagens aterrorizantes, olhares frios... ele tinha que parar de pensar naquilo. Foi apenas um pesadelo, só isso. Mas uma frase continuava martelando insistentemente em sua cabeça... "_E você não é o melhor para ela."_

Hermione foi até a pia, molhou um lenço e limpou o rosto de Ron. Ela não diria a ele que o ouvira falar o nome dela. Ele teve um pesadelo com ela e sequer se lembrava. "_Deve ter sido muito ruim para ele não conseguir se recordar._"

O pano úmido apagou os caminhos de lágrimas e suor que havia no rosto do ruivo, o ritmo enlouquecido do coração dele diminuiu e Ron conseguiu respirar mais calmamente, mas ainda parecia aterrorizado com o pesadelo.

- Ron, tire a blusa.

- O quê?

- Tire a blusa, está encharcada de suor. – Ele nem notou. Não notou a blusa suada, nem o rosto corado de Hermione.

- Oh, claro.

Ron tirou a blusa e jogou-a no chão. Hermione relutou por um momento; levantou-se e foi novamente à cozinha, umedeceu o pano mais uma vez e quando retornou, ele estava de olhos fechados, ainda tremendo. Hermione parou por alguns segundos observando-o deitado, sem a camisa, ainda arfando um pouco.

A jovem engoliu em seco, porque aquela não poderia ser uma imagem muito saudável para seu coração. Ela passou o lenço pelo peito dele desde o alto até próximo à cintura. Sentia os músculos do abdômen se retesando e relaxando quando o tocava, ouvia a respiração dele tornar a acelerar. Pegou uma toalha e secou o peito lentamente, desejando poder tocar a pele dele, mesmo que por 'acidente'.

Ron permanecia com os olhos fechados, mas a sensação das mãos de Hermione subindo e descendo em seu peito fez com que ele esquecesse momentaneamente o pesadelo pavoroso que o desesperou. Hermione pigarreou e tirou as mãos dele rápido demais.

- Ok, agora é melhor você vestir uma camiseta e ficar quieto, você está pálido de novo.

- Obrigado! Desculpe pelo susto que eu te dei, acho.

- Não precisa se desculpar, pesadelos fazem isso mesmo com a gente. O importante é que você está acordado e a realidade é melhor. Você não precisa temer o que viu nesse sonho, se é que vai lembrar dele.

Hermione voltou para a vigia. Harry ainda não havia retornado. E Ron continuava apavorado com as imagens que viu no pesadelo. Ele tinha consciência que eram apenas imagens absurdas, temores que ele queria acreditar serem infundados. Não poderiam ser verdade, não é? A realidade é melhor, e ele queria acreditar, mas...

"_Desde quando uma mulher como ela iria querer alguém como você?"_

Ron ouviu uma voz sussurrar; era fria e distante. Havia naquela frase o peso do medo que ele sentia sempre que se perguntava se um dia poderia ter alguma esperança, por mínima que fosse, de ser mais que amigo de Hermione.

A pior parte é que ele sabia que não deveria se ater a esses pensamentos. Encontrar e destruir os horcruxes era a tarefa principal, o restante era um mero detalhe. E ele não queria perder o foco e esquecer o que estava fazendo ali.

Ron não percebeu, mas Hermione havia tirado o medalhão de seu pescoço. A angústia que sentia se dissipou tão depressa que ele não percebeu a ausência do objeto. Mas o frio intenso que sempre sentia em seu peito quando usava o horcrux permanecia como uma parasita, sugando suas energias e esperanças.

Ele se cobriu, tentaria dormir novamente. Tinha que estar inteiro para a viagem no dia seguinte.

~o~

Capítulo 4 no ar e...

Não sei o que dizer, peço apenas que comentem.

Vocês já sabem, um ornitorrinco é devolvido à vida selvagem para cada comentário recebido.

Obrigada por terem lido o capítulo e até a próxima!


End file.
